Mr And Mrs Reyes
by Tacoirenviain
Summary: Seven Heroes, one villan, one destiny, two hyper, sugared girls with a magic silver zapping gun, one fanfiction, one parody. Loads of sugar. Oh. My. God.
1. Chapter 1

Legend

**SCRIPT** Suk-fong

_**Script**_ Nattie3101

Script The story/parody/what people are saying

/Script/ Action from authors/directors

**THE POSTING OF THE CAST LIST FOR MR AND MRS SMITH PARODY IS NOW UP!!!!!!! (Suk-fong)**

_**Um.. I don't know what I'm doing Viki just kind of started talking and the only thing I know is the it's Mr. & Mrs. Smith but COTT (Natie3101)**_

**OH C'MON!!!!!!! THIS IS GONNA BE FUN. YO HERO GUYS!!!!!! GET OVER AND LOOK AT THIS!!!!!**

_**Look at what?**_

_**What are you talking about?**_

**THE LIST!!!!!!!**

_**Is this going on the beginning of the chapter?**_

**YUP**

_**What list?**_

_**What are you talking about?**_

**THE CAST LIST!!!!!!!!!**

_**What about a cast list? We have a cast list?**_

**YOU KNOW, WHO PLAYS WHO**

_**In the story? We're talking about the story right?**_

**NO WE'RE TALKING ABOUT CUPCAKES. NOW ALL YOU PEOPLE THAT ARE TRYING TO SAVE THE WORLD, STOP!!!!!**

"What? Why?"

**BECAUSE THERESA, I AND MY AWESOMENESS POWERS OF WRITING CONTROL YOU AND ARE MAKING YOU WORK FOR ME!!!!**

_**Oh cupcakes! Can I have one?**_

**NO!!!**

_**But why?**_

**WE ARE DOING A PARODY HERE!!!!!**

_**What parody?**_

**THE STORY!!!!!!!!**

"Can we leave?"

_**Then why don't you just say story!**_

**OK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

_**God you just have to confuse me don't you!**_

**YOU JUST MADE THEM LEAVE!!!!!**

_**Made who leave? Do you mean people are watching us/looks around nervously**__**whimpers/**_

**NATALIE!!!!! GET A HOLD OF YOURSELF!!!!!!!!! IT'S JAY AND THEM THAT ARE LEAVING!!!!**

" I am NOT a THEM!!!!!"

**SHUT UP NEIL!!!!!!!**

_**Omg Jays here!**__**jumps around/**_** I**_** want his autograph**_

**YEAH YEAH MOVING ON**

_**But but but what about Jay**_

"He's MINE SISTER!!!!!"

"Whoa, Theresa scares me"

_**I want his autograph!**_

**YOU CAN CONTROL HIM, COZ YOU CAN CONTROL HIM TOO**

_**? I want his autograph!**_

"How come she wants JAY's autograph????"

**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**FOR THE LOVE OF GOD I AM PUTTING UP THE CAST LIST NOW!!!!**

_**Jay? Jay? Are you there Jay? Can I have your autograph?**_

Jay-John Smith

Theresa-Jane Smith

Neil- Benjamin Danz

Archie- Eddie

Atlanta- Jasmine

Zeus- Father

Herry-Martin Coleman

Hope-Suzy Coleman

Rebecca-Gwen

Samarra-Julie

Frank-Jade

Curtis-Janet

Jessica-Jessie

Jaymes-Stacie

Alicia- Jamie

Odie-Guard

_**JAY!**_

**GROW UP!!!!!!!!!!**

"We CAN'T do this parody!!! We're fighting Cronus!!!"

**CRONUS CAN WAIT! IT'S ONLY THE WORLD HE'S TRYING TO TAKE OVER, IT'S NOT LIKE HE'S GONNA DESTROY IT, COZ WHAT WOULD YHE HAVE LEFT TO RULE IT? ASHES?**

"She's got a point there…."

**THANK YOU ODIE!!! NOW AS I WAS SAYING-**

"Why are you guys here anyway? You can't control us!"

**ACUTALLY ARCHIE, IT'S ONLY ME, BECAUSE NATALIE ISN'T HERE RIGHT NOW AND WE'RE CO-DIRECTORS OF THE CHAOS AND THE PARODY THAT WILL HAPPEN SOMETIME SOON, AND WE CAN CONTROL BECAUSE WE HAVE THIS/POINTS TO FANCY SILVER RAY GUN/**

"Where did that come from? Is she magic or something?"

**NO HERRY I JUST KNOW THAT I CAN SHOOT YOU /ZAPS HIM WITH SILVER FANCY RAY GUN/**

"Ooooooooooooooooooooooowwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwweeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!!!!!!!!"

**SHUT UP, THAT WAS ONLY THE LOWEST LEVEL AND I WAS ONLY TESTING YOU!**

"Hate to know how the highest level would feel"

**YOU WILL/ZAPS EVERYONE/ WHERE'S NATALIE? I WANNA CONTROL HER TOO!!!! OH WELL, I'LL HAVE TO TRY NEXT CHAPTER. WHICH REMINDS THE END OF THE CAST LIST, SINCE THEY CAN'T COMPLAIN ABOUT THEIR PARTS, NAT'S NOT HERE, AND I'M BORED. SO REVIEW PEOPLE!!!!! OR I'LL USE MY RAY GUN ON YOU!!!!!!! HHHHHHHHHHMMMMMMM, GET ME A ROOT BEER SLAVES!!!!**

"Yes Goddess"

**HEH. GOTTA LOVE THIS. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay. It's been awhile since we updated Mr. And Mrs. Reyes. I'm actually in the school Comp. Lab. With Nataile**

_**hee hee hi...**_

**Yeah and we have a small problem.**

**We can't get the script. **

**So we're begging for help. If anyone has the script for Mr. And Mrs. Smith in word or anything but not a PHF or whatever it is, please send it to us. Via review or email it to me at What script are we writing a play or a story here?**

**No. The PARODY!!!! NATALIE THE PARODY!!!!!**

**I'm putting this up now. Any last remarks?**

_**Huh... Parody i thought we wanted the script?**_

**Yes and reviews, and all that. Plus I'm deleting it on my account and putting it up on ours.**


End file.
